


Meaning It

by panicatmydisco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic on here, so it isn't gold.

Tony was watching Bruce work on some new tech with caring eyes. If anyone caught him he would be so embarrassed, because his guard was down. He couldn't help but find Bruce attractive. He had wanted him since the moment he laid eyes on him.  
He had used countless pick up lines on Bruce but the other seemed to think nothing of it. 

"Do you want some tea sexy scientist?" Tony asked and was rewarded with a sweet little smile. 

"Uh sure. Thanks Tony." Bruce muttered not looking up from his work. He too, was in love with Tony. 

"Hmm no problem." Tony said dejectedly. He really wished Bruce would actually understand that he wasn't teasing. Tony wished Bruce saw that Tony loved him.   
Bruce was working the next day when Clint came into the lab. He was wearing a tight purple shirt and he had only eyes for Bruce. He simply nodded at Tony before making a beeline for Bruce. Bruce smiled shyly at Clint who chuckled. 

"You look simply lovely today Bruce. That shirt...it fits nicely." Clint said suggestively. He wasn't a flirty person so when he did, he actually meant it. 

Bruce blushed, something that Tony wished he could make him do.. Bruce looked down and Clint came closer carefully touching Bruce's chin and lifting it so their eyes met. 

"T-thanks..." Bruce stuttered out and Clint smiled sweetly at him. 

Tony had enough. He couldn't watch the man he desperately wanted being touched by Clint. He looked ready to kill as he stomped over and pushed Clint out of the way. He grabbed the front of Bruce's shirt and kissed him. It wasn't a peck either. He dove onto the others mouth odesperately. He angry and annoyed. He was jealous. He was also Tony Stark. 

He felt the other man make a surprised noise. He heard Clint chuckle and a soft "Finally". He heard retreating footsteps. Then he felt soft lips pressing back. 

Tony pulled away and looked into Bruce's eyes. "You are mine. Fucking mine. Mine." Tony declared looking into Bruce's eyes.  
Bruce nodded. 

"Yours." He said softly. 

His heart feeling ready to burst at the fact that Tony wanted him. He couldn't believe it. 

Tony smiled at the positive response and quickly slammed his lips onto the other's again. This time he kissed him softly, lovingly, and sweetly. He took the lead and carefully entwined his mouth with the other's. When he was done he pulled away.   
Bruce looked so cute. His hair was messy and his mouth was hanging open. 

"You- want me?" Bruce asked looking confused and vulnerable. Tony saying no would break him, especially after a kiss like that. 

"I want you." Tony responded softly.

Tony and Bruce shared a look that said many things. Tony didn't have his walls up nor his arrogance to hide behind. 

"I thought you were flirting for fun." Bruce uttered. He looked down at the ground nervously. 

"No..I flirt with you and mean it. I really care about you." Tony said reaching out and taking his hands. 

Bruce smiled softly and looked up at the man he had dreamed about for so long.  
He finally had a chance with the man he desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
